DialogueExportAnnCodman.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAnnCodman.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE treating the player like a beggar / Amused 00 A1a Player Default: Мне и правда нужна помощь. Так и знала. Посмотрим... У меня найдется для тебя немного крышек. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B9A 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BAD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BAD_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:23 1431091419 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BAD_1 00023BAD_1 N treating the player like a beggar / Disgust 00 A1b Вот. Бери и убирайся прочь. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman Player Default: Хорошо, я ухожу. DialogueDiamondCity 00023B9A 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BAD 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BAD_2.xwm 05/08/2015 20:23 1431091431 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BAD_2 00023BAD_2 N Irritated 00 B1a Player Default: Я здесь не за подачкой, жаба ты надутая. Ладно. Можешь и дальше делать вид, что ты не пустое место. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B99 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BA1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BA1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BA1_1 00023BA1_1 N Irritated 00 B1b Ты мне начинаешь надоедать. Почему бы тебе не убраться отсюда? AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman Player Default: Хорошо, я ухожу. DialogueDiamondCity 00023B99 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BA1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BA1_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BA1_2 00023BA1_2 N Stern 00 X1a Player Default: Ого. Я даже не знаю, что ответить. Мне не нравится твой тон. Почему бы тебе не исчезнуть, пока я не пожаловалась охране? AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman Player Default: Хорошо, я ухожу. DialogueDiamondCity 00023B98 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BA5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BA5_1.xwm 06/09/2014 22:45 1402328712 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BA5_1 00023BA5_1 N Amused 00 Y1a Player Default: "Сирых и убогих"? О, не изображай невинность. В этом городе всего два типа людей. Те, кто живет на трибунах, - и все остальные внизу. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B97 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BAB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BAB_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:26 1431091579 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BAB_1 00023BAB_1 N Stern 00 Y1b Я знаю всех, кто живет на трибунах, и ты явно в их число не входишь. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B97 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BAB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BAB_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BAB_2 00023BAB_2 N Disgust 00 Y1c А теперь почему бы тебе не убраться отсюда? AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman Player Default: Хорошо, я ухожу. DialogueDiamondCity 00023B97 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BAB 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BAB_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BAB_3 00023BAB_3 N Amused 01 A1a Player Default: Хорошо, я ухожу. Как хорошо, что вы знаете свое место. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B92 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BA9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BA9_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:27 1431091666 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BA9_1 00023BA9_1 N you're hard of hearing, and the player was muttering under their breathe / Puzzled 01 B1a Player Default: Сука. Что-что? AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B91 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023B9F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023B9F_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:28 1431091722 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023B9F_1 00023B9F_1 N Irritated 01 B1b А, не важно. Я тебе больше ни слова не скажу. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B91 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023B9F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023B9F_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023B9F_2 00023B9F_2 N not finding the player's jokes to be very funny / Disgust 01 X1a Player Default: И лишиться вашего восхитительного общества? Да делай что хочешь. Разговор окончен. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B90 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BAA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BAA_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:29 1431091748 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BAA_1 00023BAA_1 N Confident 01 Y1a Player Default: А кто вы вообще такая? Энн Кодман - из династии Кодманов. С Верхних Трибун. Если тебе не доводилось о нас слышать, тем хуже для тебя. AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00023B8F 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BA0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BA0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BA0_1 00023BA0_1 N Stern 01 Y1b Так что, ты уходишь или нет? AnnCodman NPCFAnnCodman Player Default: Хорошо, я ухожу. DialogueDiamondCity 00023B8F 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BA0 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BA0_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00023BA0_2 00023BA0_2 N meeting the player for the first time, you think he's another vagrant who is beneath you / Disgust -1 A Ну привет. Ты здесь от имени всех сирых и убогих Даймонд-сити? Тебе нужны объедки со стола? NPCFAnnCodman Player Default: Мне и правда нужна помощь. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 AnnGreetScene FFFFFFFF AnnCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00018CE4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00018CE4_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:22 1431091367 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00018CE4_1 00018CE4_1 N yawning Ты зря тратишь мое время. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BEF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BEF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__00023BEF_1 00023BEF_1 N Я начинаю скучать. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 00023BF0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BF0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__00023BF0_1 00023BF0_1 N Скажи уже что-нибудь. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 000850E9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\000850E9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__000850E9_1 000850E9_1 N general hellos to the player Ты снова меня беспокоишь. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00023BB1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BB1_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:31 1431091886 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023BB1_1 00023BB1_1 N general hellos to the player Ты мне мешаешь пройти. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00018CE5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00018CE5_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:31 1431091891 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00018CE5_1 00018CE5_1 N general hellos to the player Давай, уходи. Прочь. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00018CE6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00018CE6_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:31 1431091896 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00018CE6_1 00018CE6_1 N general hellos to the player Я - Кодман, не какая-нибудь уличная шваль. Оставь меня в покое. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00023BB2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BB2_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:31 1431091902 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023BB2_1 00023BB2_1 N general hellos to the player Что тебе надо? Хотя нет, не хочу знать. NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00023BB3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BB3_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:31 1431091907 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023BB3_1 00023BB3_1 N begin with a sigh, general hellos to the player / Irritated Что? NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00023BB4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BB4_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:31 1431091915 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023BB4_1 00023BB4_1 N begin with a sigh, general hellos to the player / Irritated Снова ты? NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00023BB5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BB5_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:32 1431091921 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023BB5_1 00023BB5_1 N general hellos to the player / Irritated Ты все еще здесь? NPCFAnnCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF AnnCodmanHellos FormID 00023BB6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\00023BB6_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:32 1431091938 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00023BB6_1 00023BB6_1 N at the hair salon, getting your hair done. you're mumbling in agreement to the conversation your stylist is having with the other stylist 01 A1a Cathy: Если тут и есть эти самые... то одна из них - его секретарша. С такой аккуратной прической. М-м-м. Ann NPCFAnnCodman John: Секретарша мэра? Да ладно, мам, я сам ее стриг. Уж человеческие-то волосы я отличу. IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon 00030389 00000 SalonIntroScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0003038D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\0003038D_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:17 1431091060 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom IntroScene__0003038D_1 0003038D_1 N a final mumble of agreement to the conversation your stylist is having with the other stylist 04 A1a Cathy: Если порежешь Макдонаха бритвой, у него пойдет кровь. Это ничего не значит. М-м-м. Ann NPCFAnnCodman IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon 00030387 00000 SalonIntroScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0003038C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnnCodman\0003038C_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:17 1431091022 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom IntroScene__0003038C_1 0003038C_1 N AnnCodman.txt